Vampire Knight Meets Twilight
by Adelaide Pitman
Summary: Yuuki discovers a book about a girl who loves a vampire and decides she HAS to have it. What will she do to get a hold of it, and what will happen if she does? R and R PLEASE!
1. Chapter One: What's Twilight?

Vampire Knight Meets Twilight

VK: Why hello, my names Vampire Knight.

T: Nice to me you, I'm Twilight. But I think I should warn you…

VK: …

T: I don't speak Japanese

VK: ***Slaps forehead* **we're already speaking English idiot!!

End of Story! ... ...

Just kidding, this wasn't what I meant when I said Vampire Knight Meets Twilight! ;P sorry, I was just messing with you! By the way, I don't own Vampire Knight, Or twilight for that matter. If I did I would be A. avoiding any form of work and B. eating thousands of Panara sandwiches!

* * *

Yuuki Cross was abruptly startled awake by the loud shrieks of the female population in the classroom. Yawning, she muttered something a long the lines of, "Stupid Night Class being so pretty and making everyone talk so loudly!" or what sounded like it since she was still half a sleep. Sayori Wakaba, who as usual was seated next Yuuki, shook her head. Having understood Yuuki's mumbling, or at least the main subject of it, she held up a thick volume.

"Actually, they were not discussing the Night Class. This book was just made into a movie, and it seems to be well liked by every girl in the classroom." Yuuki lifted her head and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, vaguely interested in what her friend was saying.

"Oh really? What book would that be?" Sayori shook her head at her friend's apparent lack of knowledge in the modern world.

"Its called Twilight, By Stephenie Meyer." Setting the book down she slid it over to Yuuki, who picked it up with mild interest. "Apparently it's about a girl who falls in love with a vampire- Yuuki, are you alright?" Having almost fallen out of her chair, Yuuki's eyes had grown wide and she was now clutching the book tightly.

"I'm fine, tell me more!" Somewhat surprised at her friend's complete change in attitude, Sayori toke a moment to continue.

"Well, I haven't read all of it yet, and like I said it's about a girl who falls in love with a vampire. It's a whole series and I'm only on the first book, but I hear most of it's about the girl and vampire's struggle in their relationship. It's very drama packed because of all the disadvantages they have being so different." Sighing, Sayori toke the book back from Yuuki and slide it into her school bag. "Well, see you later!" Standing to go, She was immediately dragged back down by Yuuki.

"Wait! Yori please let me borrow that book!!" Raising an eyebrow Sayori stood again.

"Sorry Yuuki, but I'm borrowing it from someone else, and she said she absolutely needs it back when I'm done with it so she can lend it to someone else. If you want, I can ask her if you can borrow it some other time." Sighing in despair, Yuuki shook her head.

"No, it's fine. But thanks Yori!" Sinking back down on to the bench, she rested her head on the desk once more and watched Sayori walk away. "I need to get my hands on a copy of that book!" she muttered into the wood and closed her eyes. "But how?"

Yuuki cracked one eye open to survey the room. A flash of silver caught her eye as a male figure passed close by the desk. Yuuki shot out of her seat

"ZERO!" The moody male turned.

"What?"

* * *

Well??? What do you think? This is my first fan fiction so go easy! I really don't see this story continuing on terribly long, but another chapter is defiantly in store. Encouragement would be much appreciated, but please, if you have any _**CONSTRUCTIVE**_ criticism feel free to share.


	2. Chapter Two: Yuuki discorvers Twilight!

When I re read the first chapter I was surprised by the shortness and serious lack of comedy. In fact, I was quite mad at myself for it. Therefore, I shall endeavor to write more comedy, and well…more. Without further ado, I present to you the second chapter! I still don't own Vampire knight or Twilight ***Sniff***

* * *

Recap

"I need to get my hands on a copy of that book!" she muttered into the wood and closed her eyes. "But how?" Yuuki cracked one eye open to survey the room. A flash of silver caught her eye as a male figure passed close by the desk. Yuuki shot out of her seat

"ZERO!" The moody male turned.

"What?"

* * *

Sighing for the millionth time, Zero ran a hand through his silvery locks.

"Let me get this straight, you denied me my afternoon nap so that you could go into town and run some _**errands**_?" Yuuki laughed nervously as she nodded and practically skipped down the road. She had decided instantly that when she had asked Zero to take her into town she would NOT tell him why. "It would just be too awkward" she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Zero raised an eyebrow at Yuuki, who blushed.

"It was nothing!" Zero eyed her curiously. It obviously _was_ something, but he didn't care enough to press the issue. Yuuki, who had counted on this, smiled happily at him.

"I love you!" Zero stopped walking. Yuuki turned to look at him curiously. "What is it?" Zero looked away.

"Nothing!" Yuuki bent to get a good look at his face. Was that the hint of a blush she was detecting? … She shook her head. No, it couldn't be. She continued walking.

"Hurry up! I don't want to waste time!" Having recovered from her pervious statement, Zero glanced at Yuuki.

"You seem really happy…too happy. Are you sure the main reason for going into town today was for running errands?"

"W-w-why of c-course it is!" Yuuki shouted. Zero cleaned out his ear and gave her a "yeah sure" look. "IT _IS_!" She repeated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever!" Zero shrugged and let it slid. He would find out soon enough any way. It was only a matter of time.

As they entered town Yuuki's mood got brighter. She even began humming. "So where to?" Zero asked curiously. Yuuki blinked up at him, having forgotten he was with her.

"Oh um, actually I have a really long list of things to get. So, why don't we split it and get it done faster?" She pulled out the list of items the Chairman had asked her to get. She really hadn't been lying to Zero when she told him that the Chairman had given her his shopping list. Still, she didn't mention the fact that she had begged it off of him. Of course, the chairman was easily fooled, so things went well. Yuuki ripped the list down the middle and gave half to Zero, making sure to give him the larger of the two portions. "Let's meet back here in an hour, ok?" Zero merely nodded, and walked away.

Glancing at the list, Yuuki hurried from store to store, and managed to complete her shopping in record time. Laden with shopping bags, she came to a halt in front of the store she had been waiting for.

"Finally!" She smiled excitedly. "It's time!" A bell tinkled as she entered the small bookshop. A small old woman sat behind the counter reading a paper back and sipping a cup of tea. The woman glanced up as Yuuki entered and smiled

"Can I help you with anything dear?" Yuuki smiled back.

"If you could just point me in the right direction that would be fine. I'm looking for Stephenie Meyer's book. Twilight?" The woman nodded immediately.

"Of course, that one has been very popular recently. Especially with young women like yourself." She pointed towards a row by the window, and sure enough, Twilight sat invitingly open on a shelf. Breathing deeply, Yuuki reached for the book and plucked it gently from it's resting place.

With trepidation she gingerly opened the cover. A clean crisp page greeted her fingers and her eyes were drawn to the thick black letters at the top of it. "Twilight" She whispered and dove head long into she knew not what.

It seemed like only moments later when a voice by her ear made her look up from the book.

"Yo, what are you reading?" Yuuki snapped the book shut.

"Z-zero! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet me where I said earlier!" Zero held out his wristwatch to her.

"That was two hours ago, I got bored waiting. So what are you reading?" Yuuki paled.

* * *

Well, that's it for today boys and girls. I believe the next chapter should finish it up, but hey, it all depends on what I feel like writing. I'm just happy with myself that I wrote a longer (and hopefully funnier) chapter! What do you think so far? Is it worth making longer??


	3. Chapter Three: Yuuki's Determined!

Wow, well I'd like to start by thanking all of my lovely readers. Your reviews put me into such a good mood I had to write! As a result, the following awesomeness was born. Actually, it's not that awesome, I just like to think it is (more violent than awesome). Still, I was laughing like crazy when I wrote the thing, so I'm hoping that's a good sign! Enjoy. Oh and, I STILL don't own Vampire knight or Twilight, but I can dream can't I?

* * *

Recap

"_Z-zero! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet me where I said earlier!" Zero held out his wristwatch to her._

_"That was two hours ago, I got bored waiting. So what are you reading?" Yuuki paled._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

"Oh! It was wonderful Yori!" Sayori gave her friend a small smile. Yuuki's eyes sparkled at the book in her arms.

"Well I'm glad you managed to get a copy Yuuki." Sayori shook her head at her friend. "You looked so sad when I told you I couldn't lend you the one I had."

"Y-yes well-"

"I can tell you really love it. You must feel connected in some way."

"WHAT?" Yuuki gripped her friend's arm. "What do you mean by that?" Sayori shrugged.

"I don't know you just seem to like it so much. I thought the reason for that was because you identified with one of the characters." Yuuki nodded slowly, and laughed.

"Yeah, sure. I…guess I do."

"So?" Sayori leaned forward. Yuuki leaned back, uncomfortable with where this was heading.

"So what?"

"Which character do you identify with and why?" Yuuki racked her brain for something to say.

"The main character I suppose." Sayori nodded encouragingly.

"And why?" Yuuki scratched her cheek with one finger, a habit she did whenever she was nervous and didn't know what to say.

"Well that's-"

"Yuuki!" Yuuki jumped. Zero stood over the girls like a tower of disapproving bricks. Despite this, Yuuki turned away indifferently and slid the book into her bag.

"Oh, it's you Zero."

"That's all you have to say to me? After you shouted at me for coming to find you when you stood me up? Or when you shoved my out the door and made me wait fifteen more minutes, AND refused to talk to me for the rest of the day?!?" Yuuki got angrily to her feet.

"Yes well, I don't feel like explaining anything to people who shout at me!" Zero grabbed her shoulders.

"Then how am I supposed to get you to talk to me?" Sayori, who had been patiently watching till now, stood.

"I'll leave you two to sort it out." Yuuki grabbed her sleeve as she passed and gave her a pleading look.

"Yori! Wait, I um-" Sayori gave Yuuki's hand a pat.

"You don't need me, I'm sure you can deal with Zero just fine." Yuuki's hand slid back to her side as her friend left, and with a sinking feeling she turned to face the silver haired beast.

His arms were crossed and his eyes were fixed on her. There was no getting out of this now…or was there?

"I'm sorry about how I shouted at you and also threw you out of the shop." Yuuki approached Zero with eyes wide and glistening. "Do you think you could forgive me, and we could…" She stared at the ground cutely. "You know, start over? Just forget about everything that happened?" Yuuki attached herself to Zero's arm and gazed up at him imploringly though her bangs. "Please?"

There was a long pause, and Zero cleared his throat.

"Sure." Yuuki's eye's brightened.

"Really?" Her smile was dazzling. "Thanks Zero!" She gave him a quick hug as he looked away, embarrassed. "Let's go, its just about time for the exchange!"

As Yuuki hurried away happily Zero stood and shook his head.

"What just happened?" Zero asked himself. He decided to follow Yuuki, although he still felt somewhat bewildered. He mentally scolded himself for being so easy to distract. Anxious to redeem himself, he started down the path. Zero kicked at a stone suddenly realizing he still hadn't received an explanation from Yuuki. He glared at the section of path that lay ahead of him. He intended to get that explanation from her one way or another. Zero failed to notice that the figure in the shadows disappeared from where it had been watching them.

As he reached the gate a few loud shouts caught his attention.

"No! I really think there are absolutely NO similarities between the two!" Yuuki was waving her hands in the air at a girl with pigtails. The girl sneered at Yuuki.

"How would you know? You never pay attention to anything. I bet you haven't even read Twilight!" Yuuki's cheeks grew red with anger.

"I have, which is why I can tell you first hand that there are no similarities between the Night Class and vampires!"

Zero cocked his head. This was getting interesting, he had never seen Yuuki get this frustrated about the fan girls thoughts before. Wait… Wasn't that the book about vampires? The one about the human girl who falls in love with a vampire? Everything clicked into place. But why would Yuuki want to hide it from him? … Suddenly, Zero remembered Yuuki's words from before. The one's she had said with a smile.

_"I love you Zero."_

He shook his head violently. No, Yuuki was in love with Kaname. He was probably the reason she got the book. Still, he had to find out!

Silently, Zero entered the forest and climbed the branches of a tree that was close by the two arguing girls. From there he had a good view of what was going on below.

The girl with pigtails didn't look satisfied, and neither did her friends. By now they had drawn a pretty large crowd.

"Oh yeah, prove it!" Shouted a blonde girl with glasses. The girls in the crowd grinned at one another and began chanting, "Prove it! Prove it!" Their cries died down as the doors suddenly creaked open. Zero sat on the edge of his branch, ready to drop in if need be. The group of Night Students appeared looking as unearthly and gorgeous as ever.

"Go on, prove it!" The blond gave Yuuki a push that sent her head long into the group of night class students.

She ended up in the arms of Hanabusa Aido. Concerned that the crowd was not focused on him, Hanabusa gazed down at Yuuki unhappily.

"Prove what Yuuki?" Yuuki tilted her head up at him and then brightened with an idea.

"Well for one," Yuuki pinched Hanabusa cheeks and pulled, stretching his face into strange shapes, "His skin doesn't sparkle in the sun light." Hanabusa grabbed her wrists.

"Yuuki, wha-?" At a disapproving look from Kaname directed at the back of his head, which he could sense even without seeing, he quickly let go. Unaware of this, Yuuki grabbed something from her pocket and quickly unwrapped it.

"For another thing," she shoved the piece of gum into Hanabusa's open mouth, "he can also eat real food." Surprised, Hanabusa swallowed suddenly and choked as the gum nearly got stuck down his throat. Clutching his neck, Hanabusa eyed Yuuki from his bent position.

"What the heck Yuuki? I swear I'm goi…" Another glare from Kaname made him straighten, grumbling to himself angrily.

"And finally," Hanabusa turned to run but didn't manage it quick enough. Yuuki grabbed her hard copy of Twilight from her bag and slammed it down on Hanabusa's head. With a loud Whack Hanabusa's head met the ground. "He can actually sleep. See? He's not a vampire." Yuuki smiled proudly at the crowd only to have glares returned to her.

"How dare you hurt our darling Idol Senpai?!?" They rushed to him and surrounded him with cries of concern.

Meanwhile, Kaname put a hand on Yuuki's shoulder. She blushed.

"I'm sorry Kaname Sama, I suppose he'll be out cold for a bit." Yuki was surprised to see an amused smile tug at the corners of Kaname's lips.

"Don't be, he got what he deserved." His face dulled "What was that about all about? Why was it necessary to convince those girls that he wasn't a vampire?" Yuuki looked down embarrassed.

"W-well, it was because of this book called Twilight. Because of it, the girls thought the Night Class might be vampires. So I … well um, used Hanabusa as an example, which I'm really sorry about by the way. Kaname laughed. Yuuki's eyes grew large. Kaname laughed?!?

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." He chuckled. "However, we should probably be going now." Yuuki nodded and stood back. "Kain, please take Hanabusa and bring him with us, I'm sure he'll be awake soon enough." Yuuki watched as they disappeared. They looked extremely nonchalant about the fact that one of them was now slumped over Akatsuki Kain's shoulder like a piece of meat.

Yuuki distracted herself from the strange sight by making sure all of the fan girls went back to their dorms. She was so focused on her task that she didn't notice the girl with long pick hair standing off to the side. That is, she didn't notice until the last day class member had left. After that the vampire immediately made her presence know.

"Maria San!" Yuuki's eyes widened as the girl appeared out of the shadows."Shouldn't you be attending class with the rest of the Night Class?" Maria closed the short distance between them as she saw Zero drop from a tree behind Yuuki. Leaning forward, the vampire placed her mouth at Yuuki's ear.

"Let's make a deal Yuuki. I want you to give me your copy of Twilight. In return, I won't tell Zero that you've read it." Yuuki glared at Maria.

"How do you know I don't want Zero to know?" Maria smirked.

"I like taking walks through the forest. This afternoon I happened to overhear your very loud argument with Zero." Yuuki looked down at her feet. This situation was not a good one! Maria obviously knew that Yuuki hadn't told Zero for a reason, and now she planed to use it against her.

"Come on now, hand it over!" Maria prodded Yuuki with a finger, wanting to get the book quickly before Zero interfered. She had no idea of the internal battle that she had cause in the girl in front of her.

Yuuki clutched her head. If she gave the book to Maria, Zero would never find out. She had already read it any way, so she didn't need it right? On the other side, how could she give away the only piece of hope she had had in a long time?

"NO!" She shouted, making both Zero and Maria freeze. "I can't! I'm sorry, I can't give it to you. I guess you'll just have to tell zero after all." Maria narrowed her eyes, rather like a cat, and then smiled wickedly.

"Oh? Why don't you tell him your self" She pointed and Yuuki followed the direction. Yuuki gasped.

"Zero!"

* * *

***Wipes sweat from brow*** Phew. That was a long one, wasn't it? I'm really rather proud of myself for writing this much. I know I previously said I would end it in this chapter but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, so, yeah…I'm moving the ending back a chapter!

By the way, the more reviews, the more I feel like writing (as demonstrated above). Hint hint! ;) Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four: Who wants it?

I'm determined; this chapter will be the end. All of you reading and reviewing (which I really appreciate by the way) are my witnesses. This story will die! MUHAHAHAHA!!!- Evil moment over 3 3 I love you guys!! So let's do this! I don't own Vampire Knight or Twilight…I know, I'll try harder next time!

Act four: scene one! Action!

* * *

_Recap_

_"I can't! I'm sorry, I can't give it to you. I guess you'll just have to tell zero after all." Maria narrowed her eyes, rather like a cat, and then smiled wickedly._

_"Oh? Why don't you tell him your self" She pointed and Yuuki followed the direction. Yuuki gasped._

_"Zero!"_

* * *

"How long have you been there?" Yuuki's eyes were the size of saucers. Maria continued to smirk.

"Go on, tell him why you dragged him into town. Tell him what you did after you pushed him out of the shop!" Yuuki got over her fear and shock rather quickly as a new feeling replaced them. She glared at Maria, who didn't really care what Yuuki felt as long as _she_ got what she wanted. "Tell him! Cause if you don't, I will!" Yuuki pushed past Maria.

"You know what, I will!" Zero raised an eyebrow. Yuuki closed her eyes

"Yuuki, I-" He was interrupted.

"I was reading Twilight when you came to find me…and I didn't tell you because, er…it would be weird…Kind of like how it is now…" Zero shook his head.

"I was just about to say you didn't have to tell me because I already know, but it's too late for that now." He took over glaring at Maria for Yuuki. "Are you done now? Because I'd like to speak to Yuuki in private."

Maria, still in her cat like mood, practically hissed with rage. This was hardly satisfying enough for her.

"I will get my revenge Yuuki Cross!" Yuuki shuddered as Maria faded eerily from sight.

"Thanks Zero, now I have a vampire who's out get me!" Zero didn't seem to care.

"You have only yourself to blame. If you had just been honest from the start none of this would have happened." Yuuki shrugged.

"Yes well, I was trying to avoid this. Besides, I really didn't fell like getting another lecture from you about vampires. You just always have to rain on my parade, don't you?" Zero's eyes narrowed, and he became abrupt and formal.

"Very well, I only have a few questions to ask and then I'll leave. It's about what Sayori said. Why do you feel so connected to the main character? Are you in love with a vampire?" Yuuki turned beat red.

"Oh look, a vampire!" She pointed and Zero turned to glare in that in direction. He squinted.

"I don't see a-," he jerked to a halt at the sight of Yuuki's disappearing form and growled.

Puffing violently, Yuuki pulled up short at the girls' dormitory. She would be safe here. The room she shared with Sayori, her home away from home, was empty at the moment. Sighing with relief, Yuuki fell on to her bed. However, her landing was not as comfortable as it should have been, which she quickly discovered why.

A sheet of thick white paper had been placed on her pillow. The large black letters were precise and to the point: This means war! Watch your step! – Adio. Yuuki gulped. With a cry of anguish she collapsed on her pillow, hugging it tightly to her chest.

Now she had three vampires that she had to watch out for. And she was supposed to manage this how?

Yuuki cracked an eye open and searched the room for an answer like a drowning man searches for something to keep afloat. Her eyes were drawn to Sayori's side of the room. How would she deal with this situation? Yuuki breathed deeply, knowing perfectly well the answer to that question. She had to sit back and think things through _calmly._

Ok, number one; Maria. This wasn't hard, Yuuki had heard Maria say it herself after all. She wanted revenge for not getting the book. That would mostly involve ruing Yuuki's chances of keeping the book. As for Zero, he wanted her to tell him who she was in love with. Yuuki snorted. Like that was ever going to happen, she didn't even really know herself. So, he would most likely be trying to corner her somewhere to get he to confess.

Finally Adio, who wanted revenge for being knocked out. Yuuki couldn't really blame him for that. Still, she doubted Kaname would allow him to do anything physical to her. Therefore, he would attack an emotional weakness of hers. Hmmmm….what were her emotional weaknesses?

Her eyes fell on her school bag that she had been dropped on the floor by the bed. Inside laid the book, which she retrieved. Of course, he would come for the book! So, something would have to be done to ensure its safety. Yuuki fingered its dust jacket, a smile spreading across her features. Well she wasn't about to let anyone have it anytime soon!

"You are next Yuuki, they told me to tell you." Sayori sat down next to her worried friend.

"This is such a stupid rule! The Chairman band all Twilight books because of violent outbursts?" Yuuki slapped the desk in front of her. "I mean, I know I was involved in that one incident but honestly, it's not like something like that would ever happen again." Sayori shrugged.

"There's not much we can do about it. The Chairman even asked Toga Yagori to interrogate each student to make sure every Twilight book was found and confiscated." Yuuki grumbled and stood.

"I know. You didn't tell him anything about my copy, did you?" Sayori looked at her friend sadly.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, but he already knew about your copy. He asked me questions about yours, but I didn't tell him anything." Yuuki groaned.

"It's not your fault Yori, but will you do me a favor?" She nodded. "Watch my desk and make sure no one touches my stuff, until I get back that is."

"No problem Yuuki. Good luck."

Yuuki glanced at the vacant seat near the back. Where was Zero? How was she going to avoid him if she didn't know where he was? Whishing again she that she did know, Yuuki entered the corridor. It was empty, which she made sure of before she continued down it. This was good, no one was around, and she could see if anyone was coming. Her thoughts were cut short as she was yanked into an empty classroom. Yuuki found herself trapped between Zero and a wall. Great, so much for being able to see if someone was coming!

"What the?" Zero's eyes sparkled with determination.

"Did you really think I'd forget that easily? Now, tell me what I want to know or I won't let you go." Yuuki frowned. The best way to deal with Zero was to be up front and honest. She gulped. Here goes nothing!

"Ok, if I tell you you'll let me go?" He nodded. "I honestly don't know if I'm in love with any one. I have no idea if what I feel for Kaname is the real deal. I just like the main character because I think she's a lot like me in some ways. And it just seemed like maybe she went thought some of the same things I have as well. Is that wrong? For me to have finally found a connection with something that is closely related with my own situation?" Zero was taken aback with Yuuki's frankness, and he quickly released her from her position on the wall.

"No, I guess not. I'm sorry. I just wanted to know." Yuuki followed his movements with her eyes.

"Zero, I'd love to stay and explain more, but I've been called to Toga Yogari's office." Zero nodded and stood back.

"Go ahead. I don't want to make you late." Yuuki smiled and stopped to look back when she reached the door.

"Hey, we're still friends right?" He gave her a sort of half smile, which for him was the closest he would ever come to a real one.

"Of course." She left with a very large smirk. One down, two to go. Yuuki hurried down the hall. At a thick wooden door she halted. Knocking briefly, Yuuki entered as a voice from inside told her to do so.

"Umm, I was told to come here by-" Yorgari waved a hand and beckoned her to come further into the room.

"Yuuki Cross, I was expecting you. Please, sit down." She did, though she remained at the edge of her seat.

"What is all this about?" As if she didn't already know. Toga Yogari sat back in his chair and surveyed the girl in front of him closely.

"I'm sure by now you've already hear about the band on Twilight. Your friend told us that she had seen you with a copy." Yuuki leapt to her feet.

"That's a lie! Yori told me herself she said nothing to you!"

"Please sit down, and I don't ever remember saying Sayori was the friend in question." Yuuki froze.

"Was this friend male or female?" He sighed.

"Female, but that's hardly of importance at the moment. At the present I would like to know where your copy of Twilight is." Yuuki glared at the desk in front of her. Darn Maria! She was determined to make Yuuki lose her copy.

"I'm not telling you, you pirate!" She had no obligation to tell him! He got to his feet, temper flaring.

"Listen, I've already had Zero search you room for it, and it wasn't there! Where is it?" Silence. "It obviously isn't on you at the moment. There's only one place left for it to be!" Yuuki's eyes widened.

"Where?"

"It must be with your school things in the classroom. I think I'll go check!" Yuuki was up on her feet and after him like a shot.

"Wait!" He was already out the door and down the hall by the time she caught up. "You can't do that, that would be violating my privacy!" He ignored her, and barged into the classroom. There was only a small group still there but Sayori was one of them, dutifully still on guard duty.

"Move!" Yogari commanded. Sayori raised a brow but obeyed. He immediately dove into Yuuki's bag on the desk. As the two girls watched him Sayori prodded her friend.

"I forgot to tell you! Some boy came here, a night student I think, and did the same thing!" Yogari stiffened, but continued searching. Yuuki grabbed her friend's shoulders.

"Was it Adio? You know, the one the girls call Idol? Blond hair? Self absorbed?" Sayori thought for a bit then nodded.

"Yes, I think so. Sorry Yuuki, I couldn't stop him, he left with a book and said something about having a right to it anyway." Yogari shut the bag and turned to the girls.

"This book that the boy left with, was it black?" She nodded.

"It was." Yuuki groaned.

"There you go! Adio Hanabusa has my book!" You can get it from him if you want it that much!" Yuuki promptly left the classroom and made her way back to her room in the girls' dormitory.

It wasn't until Yuuki had safely entered the room and locked the door that she let her grin show. She quietly thanked Sayori. Her friend had been of some help after all, even if she didn't know it. With a good bit of satisfaction, Yuuki approached her bookshelf. She pulled a book called Tea the Drink that Changed the World from its resting place. Tossing aside the books dust jacket a different cover appeared. A black cover.

Laughing, Yuuki thought of how the book whose dust jacket she had switched with the book in her hands was now being argued over in the moon dorms. Flopping down on her bed, she opened the cover and was reminded of the first day she had done so in the bookstore. Yuuki sighed, and settled in to read Twilight, her favorite book, one more time.

The End!

* * *

It's over, It's over, Stongbad says it's over! I'm left with a feeling of pride and sadness. Pride because I finished my first fan fiction, and sadness because I'll miss all of my wonderful readers and their reviews! ***Sniff*** Perhaps I shall hear from you all again on another fan fiction voyage to the unknown. ***Sniff* *Sniff* **Don't forget about me! ***Runs off crying***


End file.
